New Year's Eve
by thestockholmsyndrome
Summary: Humanity is divided into two different types of individuals. We have the people who think with their minds, or the people who think with their hearts. One-shot. Sherlock Holmes/Irene Adler.


The snow fell majestically and quietly from the midnight blue sky, and covered the entire England like a white cloak that protected the country from harm, in this case spring and warmth. It was ridiculously frostily outside; the very air had become frozen because of the brutal cold that lay over London that December night. However, the sky wasn't gloomy at all, the fireworks danced wildly along the horizon and the children cried with laughter and of pure happiness. "Auld Lang Syne" was frequently playing in every household and sung by the few people who ventured to stay outdoors despite the cold, and the city seemed to almost glow under the yellow full moon.

Humanity is divided into two different types of individuals. We have the people who think with their minds, or the people who think with their hearts. Sadly, human-beings in the first-named group are often and rather alone during occasions as New Year's or Christmas. Though in this story, we will follow a man and a woman who think with their minds but celebrated New Year's together. As intellectual equals and passionate lovers. To be more precise, this is the story of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler.

Irene Adler sat comfortably leaned back in the famous armchair of Sherlock Holmes. _He _was instead busy playing his violin, adding another version of "Auld Lang Syne" to the public concert that was currently set outside 221B Baker Street that night, but both Sherlock and Irene were perfectly agreed that his was one of the better ones. He ended the piece with a last stroke of the bow and pretended to bow for Irene. She smirked and took a sip of her wine.

"Do you remember last New Year's Eve? She asked him and gently stroked her fingers against the back of his hand. He took her hand between his and gave her an almost tender smile.

"Do you think I usually forget?" He replied cockily. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Irene tiredly said and gave him a disgruntled glance. He nodded, visibly amused and jumped on his feet. He started alertly to walk around in the room, as if he searched for an invisible treasure before he abruptly slowed down, standing in front of the large window that faced the main street. He opened the drawer on his left side and picked up something small, before he hesitantly handed it to Irene.

"My camera phone!" She gasped and eyed it with great astonishment. She slowly turned her gaze towards Sherlock again. "Why did you save it?" Irene curiously asked and grasped the phone tightly. She now stood up as well and walked over to Sherlock by the window. She gestured towards the view. "Beautiful, don't you think?" She breathed and watched the sleepy city finally darken after hours of festivities. At last, he turned to face her and she inhaled sharply when she saw his expression. It was filled with passion, tenderness and love. Her first reaction was constitutional fear, though she never had felt more relieved or more cared for in her entire life. They didn't speak for a long moment. Sherlock cleared his throat and pronounced the forbidden sentence for the first time possibly ever.

"I love you Irene. I kept that phone because I love you." Suddenly, she was in his arms, their lips and tongues searching one another, exploring and claiming. She was the one who broke the kiss, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"I thought sentiment was a chemical defect found in the losing side." She simpered, not able to resist the opportunity to tease him. He growled in her ear and she giggled in a very un-Irene like way.

"You don't have to be worried, darling." She ensured him. "I love you too." The last statement was just a faint whisper and Irene Adler wasn't capable to say anything more because Sherlock Holmes's lips captured hers and sealed them with a deep, passionate and burning kiss.

"Happy new year, Mr. Holmes."

"Happy new year, Ms. Adler."

**AN: So, I've been forced by you people to write more Sherlock/Irene one-shots, and I've discovered that it is rather fun! You will of course have another one if you review! If you don't… **

**Nah, just kidding. Jeez, it suddenly feels like New Year's or the first of April!**

**And I know that Sherlock's not supposed to be in love with Irene a.s.o but do you know what? I DON'T CARE! To me, they will always be **_**the**_** couple and I will continue to write loads of fanfics about them. Don't like – don't read. The reason why I'm writing this is because a Johnlock fan sent me a PM and was really pissed off so I felt like defending myself and the entire Sherlock/Irene pairing. So all of you Johnlockians out there write your own fanfictions and leave mine alone.**

**I don't have to say that all characters belong to Gatiss/Moffat/Doyle, right?**

**XoXoXo**

**Frida**


End file.
